


problematic distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Femdom, Multi, Pegging, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drone Season Submission~</p><p>Equius enjoying the attention of more than one tech-geek, both of whom should be working on something other than him.</p><p>In which humans are problematic, and Equius doesn't mind one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	problematic distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaline/gifts).




End file.
